This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles conventionally have a seat configured for an occupant to sit in a passenger compartment of the vehicle, and a seatbelt configured to restrain the passenger in the seat. Seatbelts typically include a webbing material that forms a lap restraint, and a chest restraint. The lap restraint is configured to span the occupant's lap to restrain the occupant proximate to his/her lap. The chest restraint is configured to cross the occupant's chest diagonally from the occupant's shoulder, to his/her lap. A first end of the webbing is typically coupled to the vehicle body on one side of the seat proximate to the floor of the vehicle. A second end of the webbing is typically routed through a webbing guide mounted to a vertical pillar of the vehicle on the same side of the seat and proximate to a header of the vehicle. The lap and chest restraint portions of the webbing are delineated by a buckle configured to slide along the webbing and to releasably couple the webbing to a mating buckle that is mounted to the vehicle proximate to the floor on an opposite side of the seat. Proper positioning of the chest restraint across the occupant's chest can be important for proper restraint of the occupant. Proper positioning of the chest restraint can be difficult for occupants of smaller stature. Furthermore, when the seatbelt is not buckled, the webbing is free to catch on the seat or become caught behind the seat, thus inhibiting the reclining, folding or other positioning of the seat, as well as inhibiting access to the seatbelt.